September 27, 2017 NXT
The September 27, 2017 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 14, 2017. Episode summary Eric Young forewarned of chaos before showdown with Adam Cole With Eric Young’s main event against Adam Cole slated for later in the hour, SAnitY overtook the ring at the start of NXT so that its maestro could deliver a message to Cole and his band of opportunistic outsiders. Young belted out an intimidating, if inscrutable, address, emphasizing that what matters most is “the chaos.” He capped it off with an unmistakable warning to Cole: “Tonight, I’m going to take you to the edge of sanity.” Liv Morgan vs Vanessa Borne Coming off General Manager William Regal’s explosive announcement that qualifying matches will soon be held to determine who joins Kairi Sane in a Fatal 4-Way Match for the vacant NXT Women’s Title at TakeOver: Houston, Liv Morgan and Vanessa Borne were both out to make a case for why they deserve consideration. The brazen Borne tore into Morgan with cruel intentions, pounding Morgan with forearm strikes, slamming her head into the canvas and standing on her fingers. Ever spunky and full of fight, Morgan endured the attack and kicked it into high gear. The youthful Morgan nailed an enzuigiri followed by a bulldog before driving her knees into Borne’s face to claim the three-count. Eric Young vs Adam Cole With a confident smirk on his face and Kyle O’Reilly & Bobby Fish by his side, Adam Cole set the stage for his long-awaited NXT in-ring debut by making a pre-match declaration: He, O’Reilly & Fish represent a “shock to the system” of NXT, Cole said, before calling his trio “undisputed” and stating that this is their era. Cole was every bit as bold once the bell rang for his match against Eric Young, screaming for the high priest of chaos to fight him. Young obliged and flustered Cole with a furious opening salvo, but Cole slyly found enough of an opening to kick Young to the floor, leading to a tense standoff between Fish & O’Reilly and the rest of SAnitY at ringside. Young regained the advantage and eventually prepared to take flight off the top rope, but Fish & O’Reilly stalled him with a momentary distraction. Their interference set off a major brawl with SAnitY’s Alexander Wolfe and Killian Dain outside the ring. As he stood atop the turnbuckle, Young seemed to change his plan of attack and, instead of splashing the supine Cole, dove onto the mass of humanity on the floor. Upon reentering the ring, however, Young was nearly taken out of his boots by a devastating Shining Wizard. Cole then scrambled to make the cover and scored the pinfall to reign victorious in his NXT debut. As Young’s SAnitY teammates swarmed the ring to check on their captain, Cole, O’Reilly & Fish quickly retreated, ensuring The Undisputed ERA lives to fight another day. Results * Singles Match: Liv Morgan defeated Vanessa Borne * Singles Match: Adam Cole (w/ Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) defeated Eric Young (w/ Alexander Wolfe, Killian Dain & Nikki Cross) Other on-screen talet * Interviewers: Christy St. Cloud & Kayla Braxton Image gallery 013_NXT_09142017sm_0686--c504d119be67086a73caebccab995ad7.jpg 014_NXT_09142017ca_1355--bcb5368f660c6e09d9a2ae1731f133c7.jpg 015_NXT_09142017ca_1368--4493de41017d10e5afc9c36cc80c7375.jpg 016_NXT_09142017sm_0736--0e9f6bb9b4f21250fab85f91ea703509.jpg 017_NXT_09142017sm_0744--737c0ae12adf4d15177bd4f259f3e097.jpg 018_NXT_09142017sm_0790--64ac2162f28f34784d685bf07b77567b.jpg Media Category:NXT episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Liv Morgan Category:Vanessa Borne Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Christy St. Cloud Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton